The XNDUIW Discord Server
The XNDUIW Discord Server is a discord server where the team gets involved, To join any XNDUIW Guild Sign up to roblox, then go to XNDUIW Proxy's group. then check the allies tab, and you can see all other XNDUIW guilds there, you can just sign up to any existing guild XNDUIW Members have the right to exile any troublesome members in the group. Citizenship If you are a citizen of Calgary, then you need to obey the law in real life, otherwise, you can get banned Foreign Languages If you speak a foreign language, you need to use google translate to translate it into English if you want to chat to any XNDUIW member. Uses for this channel Education You are alllowed to do education courses on this discord, to educate others how to do things and improve on them, you can even learn scripting classes, but we won't allow you to teach someone how to send contraband since that will result in a ban. Roblox You are allowed to play roblox, but normal Roblox ToS Apply to anyone. Minecraft You are allowed to join a public server, but not the XYDScholar.aternos.me server, that server is private and has a whitelist, while on any XNDUIW Public Server, you are not allowed to do any of these things below * Phishing * Scamming * Building Inappropriate Objects If you build anything inappropriate in any private server, then you are banned for 3 days, and that build will be destroyed. Bans can vary between 1 day and 14 days, although it will become permanent if you decided to hack anyone Don't do any of these things below * Child Pornography is not allowed and will result in a ban or you can get reported to the trust and safety team * Phishing is not allowed and will result in a ban * Doxxing is not allowed, and you will get reported to the trust and safety team. * kys is not allowed, It will result in you getting kicked, repeat offenders will get banned Other Bannable Offenses * Treason * Violation of Federal Law * Rioting * Online Dating * Account/Identity Theft * Scamming Discord Ban Types * Basic Ban - 1 day if you do something bad (starting fights with other people, etc) * Perma Ban - Permanently. * IP Ban - If you circumvent the account ban, then we will IP ban you * UUID Ban - We will ban your whole device after the third time you do it, but we are not sure how it works. Appeals If we ban you for no reason, you can appeal right here Disruptive Usage The Open Hexagon Community thinks that the team was just one person with alts but it was very wrong, sometimes, up to 5 members can be active at any given time, * 'kys (kill yourself) threats '- Most people said it, as a result, oshisaure broke the rules of XNDUIW, and he is not allowed to join the discord because of treason. * '"Same Person" Lies '- Some people thought that XNDUIW was just a single person, this has happened before Simon joined the open hexagon discord, as a result innocent team members were actually banned from some places for no absolute reason. We are trying to handle it, and meanwhile, we are totally a team, if you have a problem with someone in the discord, feel free to contact any administrator in the discord, and we will deal with it right away! Legal Actions We will take legal action if cyberbullying takes placeCategory:Laws Category:Terms and Conditions